1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for tightening or loosening threaded fastening elements such as nuts and bolts, and, more particularly this invention relates to an adapter for attaching a socket to a hand drill so that the drill may be used to loosen or tighten bolts and nuts or be used as a speed or torque wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The device of the present invention is an adapter that permits a socket to be operably connected with a drill so the drill may be used to loosen or fasten nuts and bolts. Such an adapter is especially useful with electric drills and especially cordless portable electric drills since it allows loosening or tightening machine parts in awkward or crowded spaces in which it is difficult to manipulate other tools.
Since the socket is power driven when used with an electric drill, it is not only possible to operate the device with one hand, but it also permits the device to be used as an speed or torque wrench as, for example, when backing off nuts that have become "frozen" to the threads of a bolt.
Adapters for securing sockets to various type wrenches including ratchet wrenches are well-known in the prior art. Many of these devices make use of a spring-loaded ball detent which provides a releasable friction fit to hold the socket losely in position with respect to the adapter. One failing in these devices is that any pulling force away from a workpiece can unseat the socket. In contrast, the device of this invention provides a positive lock that will prevent axial movement of the socket with respect to the adapter once they are properly seated into each other.
Another useful feature of this invention is the provision of a gripping surface adapted to be engaged by a hand wrench. This permits a hand wrench to be used for auxiliary purposes, such as, for example, setting the final torque on a nut or bolt, or assisting a power drill in unloosening a stubborn nut.